Cosiendo Lazos Rotos
by Liv-Scarlett
Summary: La familia es el lazo mas fuerte que puede existir. Pero en ocasiones este lazo es muy débil y llega a romperse.


**Nota**: He aquí mi contribución para el reto. La historia me ha quedado un poco larga. Espero que sea de su agrado.

**Aclaraciones: **La historia se sitúa en el año X784, poco tiempo después del anuncio del examen de clase S.

**Disclaimer: **Por tan horrible que suene, Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es obra del gran Hiro Mashima

**No. De Palabras**: 1738

Este Fic participa en el reto temático de Diciembre "_Magia bajo el árbol"_ del foro _"El Gran Reino de Fiore"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cosiendo Lazos Rotos<strong>_

La nieve caía cubriendo las calles de un hermoso color blanco, las luces brillaban de distintos colores adornando la ciudad, las tiendas se llenaban de gente en busca de regalos para su gente amada y el frío azotaba a los habitantes obligándolos a cubrirse bien. Todo esto solo podía significar una cosa: Navidad.

-¡Listo! Ya tengo los obsequios de todos los miembros del gremio-Lucy suspiró agotada.

Había dedicado todo el día de ayer y hoy en busca de algún presente para sus nuevos amigos. Cansada decidió sentarse en una banca del parque mientras tomaba un poco de chocolate caliente.

-¿Crees que a papá le guste?- Una pequeña niña le mostraba una bufanda a su madre.

-Claro, después de todo ahorraste 3 meses enteros para poder comprarla.

-Pero papá es tan bueno conmigo que merece algo mejor- Lloriqueaba la niña- Quería entregarle algo que fuera especial.

-Él te ama demasiado y estoy segura que se pondrá muy feliz con cualquier cosa que le des.

Esta escena logró captar la atención de la rubia.

-Es verdad, me había olvidado de mi padre- Musitó melancólicamente, alzando el rostro hacía en cielo con los ojos cerrados.

No pudo evitar verse reflejada en esa chiquilla pero con la enorme diferencia de que ella nunca fue querida por su progenitor.

Aun recordaba el tiempo que invertía explorando todos los negocios en busca de un regalo que pudiera transmitir todos los sentimientos que tenía hacia su padre. De la misma forma en la cual ella se perdía entre sus pensamientos tratando de averiguar lo que recibiría por parte de él.

Arreglada con su mejor vestido y con su obsequio en manos, esperaba en el gran comedor a que él apareciera para poder compartir juntos la cena navideña. Pero esto nunca ocurría, pues su procreador se ausentaba alegando que tenía mucho trabajo. Y sin más remedio la pobre y pequeña Lucy terminaba cenando sola.

Pensando que tal vez su padre ya se encontraba más desocupado, entraba tímidamente a su despacho con la intención de entregarle lo que había escogido especialmente para él. Pero solo se ganaba una mirada llena de enojo y rechazando su regalo la echaba fuera de su oficina, molesto por haberlo interrumpido en su labor.

Deshecha corría a su habitación a ahogar las penas en su almohada. ¿Hasta cuándo iba aprender? Todos los años sucedía lo mismo y aun así ella mantenía la falsa ilusión de poder pasar una alegre navidad junto a la única familia que le quedaba.

-¡Es un ser despreciable!- Las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de la chica- No merece nada de mi- El dolor crecía por culpa de los amargos recuerdos que golpeaban su mente.

Sin poderlo soportar más, se levantó de su asiento y emprendió camino hacia su casa. Después de todo, sus compras habían sido arruinadas y probablemente también lo que restaba del día.

**~O~**

Al caer la noche, todos los miembros del Fairy Tail se reunieron en el gremio para celebrar esta fecha tan importante. Unos bebían, otros reían y algunos peleaban, pero todos disfrutaban de la compañía de los demás.

La Heartfilia contemplaba todo esto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no pasaría la Navidad sola y triste.

De pronto, observó cuando Cana se dirigía a Gildarts para darle un abrazo y desearle una Feliz Navidad. Y este le correspondía de manera cariñosa.

-Me alegro por ella- Murmuró para sí misma.

Hace apenas cuatro noches, después del anuncio de examen de clase S, la Alberona le había confesado que el mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail era su padre. Al verla compartir ese momento tan efusivo con su progenitor, una sensación de envidia y tristeza inundo su pecho.

-Debe ser genial el poder convivir en esta época con tu padre- Susurró.

Este susurro no pasó desapercibido por un pelirrosa, que al notar el estado de su amiga decidió acercarse a ella.

-¡Feliz Navidad Luce!-Gritó animadamente, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

-Feliz Navidad para ti también Natsu-Le mostró una sonrisa, tratando de ocultar su depresión.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con tu padre?- Su semblante cambió por uno más serio.

-¿Hacer de qué?- Preguntó extrañada

-No finjas, sé muy bien por lo que estás pasando. Te vi mientras estabas en el parque-Esta declaración dejo muy sorprendida a la chica –Deberías hablar con él para que puedan arreglar sus diferencias- Continuó.

-No tengo nada de qué hablar. Ese hombre merece estar solo- Su corazón se estrujo al decir esas palabras.

-La venganza nunca es buena.

¿Venganza? Estaba tan lastimada que no se había detenido a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Ella en verdad deseaba que su padre sintiera esa sensación de soledad y abandono que había provocado en su ser. Al principio se asustó por la idea de dejarse envolver por ese sentimiento pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que ella tenía razón. Su padre fue tan cruel que terminó ganando el odio de su propia hija.

- Él ni siquiera se acordaba de la fecha de mi cumpleaños.- Le recordó

-Lo sé, pero no es bueno que estén distanciados y menos en estas fechas. Es tu única familia.

-Soy tu amiga, es a mí a quien deberías de apoyar.- Su voz sonaba realmente dolida.

-Lo haría si estuvieras haciendo lo correcto.- El chico defendió su opinión.

-¿Qué vas a saber tú?-Le reprochó- Tu padre si te amaba.

-Sí y no sabes lo que daría para Igneel estuviera devuelta conmigo.- Le confesó- Estoy consciente de que no puedo entender del todo el cómo te sientes, pero no quiero que hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir toda tu vida.- Sin nada más que agregar, el Dragneel se retiró.

De un momento a otro, el gremio quedo sumergido en un profundo silencio. El ambiente de festividad murió por culpa de la discusión entre ambos magos.

-¿Quién quiere postre?- La voz de Mira hizo eco, en un intento por romper la tensión acumulada.

-¡Yo quiero!- Erza secundó a su compañera.

Tratando de olvidar el amargo conflicto recién surgido, los integrantes de Fairy Tail poco a poco fueron retomando sus actividades.

Después un rato, Natsu se aproximó a lugar donde Lucy se encontraba.

-Perdón, nunca fue mi intención el lastimarte- Natsu sonaba realmente arrepentido

-La que debería de pedir disculpas soy yo- Dijo la rubia apenada.- No medí el alcance de mis palabras a pesar de que solo querías ayudar.

-Es normal, estabas realmente enojada- la excusó-¿Qué dices? ¿Hacemos las pases?- Extendió su mano para que ella la tomara en señal de aprobación.

-¡Por supuesto!- Exclamó, sellando nuevamente su amistad con un fuerte y cálido apretón de manos.

El resto de la fiesta, pasó sin mayor problema.

**~O~**

-A pesar de todo me divertí bastante- Mencionó, al mismo tiempo que prendía la luz de su cuarto.

Al tener la habitación iluminada, pudo darse cuenta de un extraño objeto que reposaba en su cama.

Acercándose, notó que se trataba de una linda caja de regalo. La tomó en sus manos y la destapó.

Un hermoso collar de oro en forma de corazón se hallaba en el interior de la caja, y al abrirse dejaba al descubierto una hermosa foto de ella junto a sus padres.

Esto la dejo bastante sorprendida pero se percató de que el collar no era el único contenido del regalo. Metió su mano hasta el fondo sacando una carta. Y procedió a leerla.

_Lucy:_

_Hoy, al regresar a casa ya tarde y encontrarla vacía me hace sentir muy triste. Que lindo sería estar a tu lado en el momento en que las manecillas del reloj marcasen las 12 anunciando así la llegada de la Navidad para darte un buen abrazo y un beso. Y después disfrutar de una exquisita cena navideña._

_Fue tan poco el tiempo que pasé contigo y no supe aprovecharlo, que no puedo evitar sentirme culpable. Verdaderamente cambiaste mi vida, desde el momento en que supe que llegarías y una vez te tuve en mis brazos, comprendí que ya nada sería igual._

_La muerte de tu madre fue un duro golpe del cual nunca puede recuperarme. La depresión me hizo tomar malas decisiones de las que me arrepentiré toda la vida. Me volví un hombre frío y terminé descuidándote, lo que llevó a que te alejaras de mí. Pero a pesar de todas las adversidades saliste adelante, te has ganado mi orgullo y mi profunda admiración._

_Espero que algún día me puedas perdonar y me concedas la oportunidad de caminar a tu lado por la vida y presenciar cada uno de tus logros, de compartir tus alegrías y de brindarte mi apoyo necesario cuando las cosas no marchen bien._

_Por lo pronto, disfruta de esta celebración, se lo mucho que te gusta y esperare ansioso para ser digno de compartirla contigo._

_Te quiere mucho: Tu Papá._

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, su pecho ardía de dolor y alegría. Estaba hecha un mar de emociones. Y entonces fue capaz de comprender que no era la única que había sufrido todo este tiempo.

Sin previo aviso salió de su casa corriendo. Acalypha quedaba un poco lejos de Magnolia, pero eso no importaba, tenía que verlo ahora mismo.

Sin aliento se detuvo a tocar la puerta de una sencilla casa. Un hombre alto, de pelo largo y rubio, y una barba rebelde salió de ella.

-¡Te quiero!- Le gritó-¡Eres mi padre y no importa lo que pase yo siempre te querré!

Al alzar la vista para verlo, se dio cuenta de que la persona que le dio la vida se hallaba derramando una gran cantidad de lágrimas.

-¡Gracias!- Fue la única palabra que logró articular.

Sin poder contenerse, ambos se fundieron en un gran abrazo, llorando juntos.

-Dentro de poco partiré a Tenroujima. No sé por cuánto tiempo me iré, pero cuando regrese… podemos pasar juntos Año Nuevo- Las mejillas de la Heartfilia se sonrojaron un poco.

-¿Estas segura?- Jude se hallaba sorprendido.

-Esto no quiere decir que ya te haya perdonado, pero un buen amigo me dijo que no era bueno el guardarle rencor a la familia.- Sonrió al recordar las palabras de Natsu.

-Estaré esperando tu regreso.

A partir de ahora todo iba a mejorar. Al volver de Tenroujima daría todo su mejor esfuerzo para que la relación con su padre funcionara de nuevo. Ella misma se encargaría de coser los lazos rotos. Con este pensamiento en mente, Lucy volvió a su hogar.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Esta historia la hice demasiado rápido, debido a que si no la hacía ahora después no lo iba a poder terminar a tiempo, por lo que me disculpo si hay algún error.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado y sobre todo conmovido (aunque sea un poquito) como yo lo estuve al escribir la carta.

¡Dejen Reviews!

Bye-bye


End file.
